TeemingProngs
>Be the girl with too many horns Your name is TETTRA SEDECT. You have a variety of INTERESTS. You like MATH and SCIENCE. Your favorite NUMBER is TWO. You only acknowledge WHOLE NUMBERS, and always ROUND UP. You prefer EVEN NUMBERS. You enjoy doing difficult MATHEMATICAL EQUATIONS and PUZZLES, especially those involving EXPONENTS. You are also interested in ECOLOGY, specifically the effects of POPULATION GROWTH on an environment. Personality wise, you are a little TIMID. You're somewhat WEAK-WILLED and tend to be swayed by stronger trolls. You ZONE OUT sometimes, making you seem dim. You're really very INTELLIGENT, you just don't show it very much. You prefer to please and not cause problems. Your blood is a light yellow.You are in possession of FREAKY REGENERATIVE ABILITIES. Any lost LIMBS or DIGITS or other BODY PARTS are REGROWN quickly. Unfortunately, REGROWN BODY PARTS are REGROWN in DOUBLE. This explains why you have so many HORNS. You are not very CAREFUL. You have sixteen HORNS, six FINGERS on your LEFT hand, and eight on your RIGHT. You are very EMBARRASSED of your CLUMSINESS and RESENT your additional APPENDAGES. Your trolltag is teemingProngs TP and you ttend tto ttype tt's ttwice. You use smileys with math symbols :^7 >Examine Respiteblock You keep everything neat and orderly. Well, except for the ANTLER plushes you collect. On your walls, you keep posters of PRAISED TROLL MATHEMETICIANS, like troll Newton. On the DRAWER to your left, you have four 4LOKO cans, and your precious ANT FARM. They are your best friends. You keep a watchful eye on their numbers, however. There MUST be an even number of them. On the DRAWER in front of you there are your TWIN PISTOLS and your TWIN CALCULATORS. They are what keep you safe and secure at night. To your right is your RECUPERACOON, and one of your ANTLER plushes seems to be stuck in the goop. Behind you is your CHALKBOARD, where you do complicated mathematical equations. Next to it is your LUSUS' water tube, where it spends all hours of the day swimming and checking on you. Gog, it never leaves you alone! >Allocate Strife Specibus You use the specibus DUALKIND. It means that you're able to use virtually any weapon, as long as there are two copies of it. If one weapon breaks, the other breaks with it. You lost a FINGER this way. Typically, the only weapons you use for this specibus are your TWIN PISTOLS and TWIN CALCULATORS. >Examine Fetch Modus You use the fetch modus SUDOKU. To take any item, you must complete a sudoku puzzle. This is really easy for you. >Examine Abilities You have FREAKY REGENERATIVE ABILITIES. Any lost limbs or digits or whatever are regrown in double. It doesn't help that you're extremely clumsy. Because of this, you now have sixteen HORNS, eight FINGERS on your right hand, and six FINGERS on your left. Your head has become quite dangerous and is basically a giant MEAT TENDERIZER. You are very embarrassed of this fact. Relationships Examine TrollSlum Ithlena Isthesis (mythicalEngineer) - I hope her fins gett betttter soon... tthat mustt hurtt... Revyss Ycroda (aluminiumKing) - He's nice somettimes... itt's a littttle confusing... Salvia Datura (lucidHallucinogen) - She seems tto be a littttle... nott all tthere... tthatt's okay I guess Demens Vomica (psychopathicAnathema) - Scary... Amazar Lutoben (superiorInstrumentalist) - He's kind of sttuck up, butt I don'tt tthink he's ever been mean tto me... Raelis Sepius (serpentMedic) - He drugged me and caused a lott of problems... I feel bad because he's sttill kind of nice and I don'tt tthink he meantt harm... Argead Hyllus (encroachmentArchitect) - Itt seems like he's one of tthe only ttrolls who wantt tto really fightt. Allios Perynt (mitigatedPalliative) - I don'tt really know him att all... Likllu Pont'caa (vocalOvertone) - She's really nice! We're friends :^) Tettra Sedect (teemingProngs) - tthatt's me :^D Phidal Unismo (adamantRevolutionary) - He's my moirail, butt I don'tt really wantt tto fightt... I hope tto convince him otherwise. Acroto Portis (armlessFighter) - He always frighttens me when he tteleportts outt of nowhere :^< Kimio Paracelsus (crushingAlchemist) - He's pretttty okay I guess. Maleno Coggle (affableTinker) - He's really nice, even tthough I've putt him tthrough so much ttrouble... I like being around him :#^) Veres Gherer (musicalDanger) - I've heard he's kind of mean Magnea Sulpha (roboticBlacksmith) - She makes cool robotts :^> Riotte Norquel (xanthicInsignia) - Um... tthatt's a lott of ribbons... Category:Insurrection Category:Female Category:Yellow Blood